Kenyataan Menyebalkan
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Pada dasarnya, kenyataan memang sangatlah menyakitkan. Berbeda dengan fiksi, dunia mimpi, khayalan, dan lainnya. Itulah faktanya. Yuuya Sakaki, selama tiga hari harus menghadapi fakta itu di kediamaan kembaran tak resminya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story By:**_ **Rue Arclight Sawatari.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, Sho-ai, AU, Typo, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **Pair: Counterpart.**_

 _ **Main Chara:**_ **Yuuto & Yuuya** _ **.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Fans Yuuto, silahkan tendang saya jika bisa mencapai ...**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Kenyataan = Menyebalkan**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Banyak yang bilang, kenyataan itu menyakitkan. Ya, itu benar. Di saat kita terbuai dalam _euphoria_ semu, kita merasakan rasa senang yang teramat sangat. Namun, saat kita mengetahui kenyataannya, seringkali kita akan meneteskan butiran mutiara bening. Itu bukanlah hal yang jarang terjadi, siapapun tahu dan mengalaminya.

Termasuk padaku, walaupun ... menurutku ini lebih tepat disebut menjengkelkan ketimbang menyakitkan. Telingaku memerah berkali-kali saat mengetahui kebenaran ini ..., dan, yang paling menjengkelkan, AKU HARUS TERPERANGKAP SELAMA TIGA HARI DI SITUASI YANG MENJENGKELKAN INI!

"... _Future Fighter_ ..."

Aku menoleh, terlihat dalam pandanganku, sosok seorang pemuda yang kurang lebih seumuranku yang kini tengah asyik mengetikkan sesuatu pada _keyboard_. Sesekali, ia berhenti dan menonton sesuatu pada _monitor_ _Laptop_ di hadapannya. Sebuat _headphone_ terpasang di telinganya, menyambung pada _Laptop_ -nya. Heran, sudah empat jam dia berada dalam posisi itu, apa tidak capek?

Dia melirik ke arahku, saat itu juga langsung dialihkan arah pandangannya kembali ke layar monitor. Kurasa dia sekedar memastikan bahwa aku masih berasa di sini. Ck, ada tamu, tapi malah dicuekin. Dasar sial!

Ups, maaf. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Yuuya Sakaki, umurku 16 tahun, siswa _You Show High School_ di Maiami City. Saat ini, aku berada di Heartland City karena suatu hal.

Kejadiannya berawal dari percakapan di _Internet_. Yuzu, teman sekelasku sekaligus teman masa kecilku, memperkenalkan salah satu teman _chatting_ -nya padaku. Sejujurnya, aku sudah biasa. Maksudku, Yuzu sering memperkenalkan teman _chatting_ -nya padaku. Walau jarang kupedulikan, aku tak terlalu suka dengan percakapan yang sering orang lakukan di _Internet_. Walau aku punya _account_ pada salah satu situs, aku hanya menggunakannya jika dipaksa Yuzu.

Namun, untuk kali ini berbeda. Yuzu bilang bahwa wajah teman _chatting_ -nya tak pernah muncul di semua _account_ miliknya. Bahkan di situs lain, tak ada wajahnya. Ya, aku tahu, jika wajahnya tak terlihat, pastilah dia ini mencurigakan. Bahkan menurutku hanya nama samarannya saja yang diketahui, **_Kuro no Duelist_**. Anehnya, dia membeberkan semua informasi pribadinya, kecuali alamatnya. Terbukti dari ungkapan beberapa orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi mereka tak memiliki fotonya, lebih tepatnya, tak berhasil mendapatkannya.

Inilah daya tariknya, banyak yang penasaran akan hal itu. Hal yang sama terjadi padaku. Lagipula, kurasa dia bisa menghilangkan kebosananku. Meskipun sekarang ..., aku menyesalinya ...

Dari pengungkapan beberapa orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya, nyaris semuanya mengaku tidak ingin lagi berteman ataupun mengingat _**Kuro no Duelist**_. Kalaupun ditanya kenapa, mereka hanya menyuruh untuk menemuinya sendiri. Seolah-olah menginginkan orang lain merasakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka saat bertemu dengannya.

Itulah faktor yang membuatku penasaran ..., aku mulai mencari informasi tentangnya.

Salah satu teman Yuzu, Masumi, dia pernah mendapatkan alamat _**Kuro no Duelist.**_ Beberapa waktu setelahnya, _**Kuro no Duelist**_ menyangkal itu bukan alamatnya. Tentu ada yang mengira bahwa ia hanya mencoba mengelak karena takut identitas dan wajah aslinya diketahui. Namun, saat didatangi, hanya ada rumah kosong. Siapa yang salah? Entahlah ...

Aku mencoba berteman dengannya, mendekatinya, mengorek banyak informasi darinya. Dari namanya, kukira dia tipe orang yang kalem atau kasar. Ternyata ..., dia humoris dan PENGGOMBAL TINGKAT DEWA yang seringkali membuatku ingin melemparkan kursi besi padanya ...

Sadar tidak kalau aku ini pria?! Cih, bahkan ia terlalu pintar untuk disalahkan ...

Jika Tuhan mengizinkan, aku ingin menonjok wajahnya, walau hanya di alam mimpi. Cih, pantas _list friend_ -nya sedikit, dia terlalu menyebalkan untuk di- _add_. Pastilah banyak yang menyesal karena telah berteman dengannya. Begitu pula aku!

Setelah tepat satu bulan berlalu, di saat aku nyaris menghilangkan namanya dari _list friend_ -ku. Dia, **_Kuro-kuso no Duelist_** , mendadak mengumumkan bahwa ada cara lain untuk melihat wajahnya.

Tentu ini membuatku heran, kenapa mendadak dia malah membeberkan wajah aslinya? Dan ..., sekali lagi kukatakan ...

Dia sangat menyebalkan.

Bagaimana tidak? Dengan seenak JIDATNYA, dia mengatakan dan memperlihatkan kalimat yang membuatku ingin membunuhnya ...!

 _'Lihatlah foto Yuuya Sakaki, wajahnya mirip denganku.'_

ARGH! TIDAK BISAKAH TAKARAN MENYEBALKANNYA ITU DIKURANGI?! CIH! DIA MEMBUATKU GILA KARENA KALIMAT ITU!

Ya ..., gara-gara kalimat itu, aku mulai dipusingkan dengan banyaknya _E-mail, list notif friend_ , hingga ada orang yang tidak kukenal mendadak menanyakan tentang **_Kuro-kuso_** padaku. Berlangsung berhari-hari pula! Seterkenal apa, sih, dia?

Tepat seminggu setelahnya, aku mendapatkan _E-mail_ berisikan sebuah alamat dari seseorang. Sebelumnya aku mengira itu hanya _E-mail_ iseng, sampai aku menyadari adanya inisial **KnD**.

 _ **Kuro no Duelist**_.

Itulah alasan kenapa sekarang aku berada di sini, ya, di kamar apartemen miliknya yang lebih tepat disebut TEMPAT SAMPAH!

Haha ..., sungguh menjengkelkan sekali ...

Sampah bekas _snack_ dan minuman berserakan, bahkan masih ada sisa-sisa di lantai. Pakaian bekas pakai dan yang habis dijemur bertebaran di dekat kasur, sejujurnya aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama dibiarkan. Bau menyengat campuran pengharum ruangan dan sampah menyatu, bau yang tidak enak sama sekali.

Lalu, sang empunya, dengan santainya duduk di kasur dan memainkan _Laptop_ -nya. Bahkan ia tak perlu meja lagi untuk menaruh _Laptop_. Sekeliling matanya menghitam, wajahnya suntuk, rambutnya teracak tak beraturan. Hanya menggunakan kemeja _simple_ dan celana pendek selutut, ah, ia juga menggunakan bando berwarna hitam, mungkin untuk menghalangi rambutnya yang mengganggu.

Yang membuatku kesal, KENAPA AKU DAN DIA BAGAI PINANG DIBELAH DUA?!

Pantas dia bilang wajahnya mirip denganku, yang membedakan hanya warna rambutnya saja yang berwarna hitam dan poninya berwarna _indigo_. Ah, kedua matanya juga berwarna hitam _onyx_. Uh ..., aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menyalahkannya ...

"Tak kusangka kau benar-benar kemari ...," dia berucap seraya melirik ke arahku.

Aku meremas ujung lengan jaketku, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Walau bagaimanapun, aku adalah tamu di sini, 'kan?

"Ya ..., kebetulan aku diajak temanku berlibur ke _villa_ keluarganya ..., dan kebetulan alamatmu dekat dengan _villa_ -nya ... Sialnya, aku lupa meminta tumpangan kembali ke rumah. Jadilah sekarang aku terdampar di sini selama ... tiga hari." balasku perlahan, sedikit mendesis menahan kekesalan.

"Hee ...," gumamnya sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar _Laptop_.

Ukh! Ada tamu di kamarmu! Pernah dengar istilah ' **Tamu adalah Raja** ' atau tidak, sih?! Setidaknya rapikan tempat ini atau sediakan jamuan untuk tamu di kamarmu ini!

Nyaris saja aku berharap dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Kenyataannya, dia justru mengambil sebotol _cola_ kemasan yang baru, membukanya, dan meminumnya tanpa menawarkannya padaku. Ck, bukannya aku berharap ia akan membaginya, TAPI TOLONG BERSIKAPLAH SOPAN PADA TAMU KAU INI!

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak memiliki sopan santun, ya ...?" tanyaku seraya meremas ujung lengan bajuku, kadar kekesalanku sepertinya sudah di ambang batas.

"Sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya?" sahutnya santai.

BUK!

Melayanglah bantal ke wajahnya, habis sudah kesabaranku.

"Auuh~~ sakit tahu," protesnya seraya menutup _Laptop_ -nya dan menaruhnya di lantai. Tak lupa ia menyingkirkan bantal yang tadi kulempar.

Aku menyeringai, "Sakit? Heh~ lemah sekali kau," cibirku.

"Lantas? Ada UUD yang bilang kalau manusia tak boleh lemah?" cetusnya kalem sembari merebahkan diri. Eh! Anak ini! Malah tiduran!

"Gah! Kau ini! Jangan seenaknya tiduran saat ada tamu di kamarmu!" omelku sambil mengarahkan jari telunjukku padanya.

Dia melirik ke arahku, "Tomat, kau ini berisik sekali, ya," komentarnya.

Hah? Apa dia bilang ...?

"AKU BUKAN TOMAT!" tudingku kasar padanya.

"Hee ..."

"Oi! Dengarkan!"

"Daritadi aku dengar, kok ..."

"Dengar apanya?! Kalau dengar, mestinya ka—"

Bruk!

Aku tersentak kaget, mendadak saja ia bangun, menarik tanganku, dan merebahkanku di kasurnya. Kabar buruknya, kini dia seenaknya menindihku.

"Hoi, hoi. Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa diam, ya," tuturnya seraya bertopang dagu, namun masih menindihku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap, masih mencoba untuk merespon.

"Kenapa diam? Mau dicium layaknya di _Shoujo Manga_ , ya?"

Duak!

Tepat saat ucapannya selesai, punggungnya mencium dinding.

" _KONO! HENTAI-YAROU_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Auuh~~ sakit~"

Dia kembali mengaduh sakit, tangan kanannya mengelus punggungnya. Sementara aku, masih menudingnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Heh ..., daritadi kau tak mau diam. Berapa banyak staminamu, sih?" keluhnya. Hoi, hoi, dia ini benar-benar hobi memancing amarah orang, ya?

"Sepertinya kau memang harus diberi pelajaran, ya ..." Aku menarik napas, lalu meniup kepalan tanganku.

"Ck. Sopan sedikit pada yang lebih tua," tegurnya.

Hah? Tua? Aku mengernyit

"Aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu, tahu. Dasar ...," sambungnya.

Dua tahun? Yang benar saja, masa iya umurnya sudah 18 tahun?

"Kau? 18 tahun?" tanyaku tak percaya. Dia menjawab dengan anggukan sambil menguap.

"Yaa~ itu kenyataannya. Memang daritadi kau tidak sadar aku lebih tua?"

"Hoo ..." Perempatan muncul kembali di keningku. "Lantas ..., kenapa kau tak bersikap baik untuk mencontohkannya pada yang lebih muda darimu?" tanyaku, berniat menyindirnya.

"Malas. Toh, tanpa harus kucontohkan juga kau tentu tahu yang mana yang baik. Kau bukan anak SD, 'kan?" tolaknya kalem.

Twitch!

"Ho ..., ho ... Kau ini malah membantah, ya ..." Sekali lagi aku meniup kepalan tanganku.

"Jika iya, kenapa? Ada masalah?"

BUK!

"Aw~ bisa tidak berhenti melempar bantal padaku?"

Aku tersenyum jengkel dengan mata tertutup sambil bersidekap, "Sampai kau berkata sopan," balasku ketus.

"Hmp. Selamanya tak akan berhasil," cibirnya spontan.

TWITCH!

"HAH?! KAU MEREMEHKANKU?!" Bagus, aku sampai membentak kasar padanya.

Ia tersenyum sinis, "Kuulangi, jika iya, kenapa?"

"HEH! _BRING IT ON_! AKAN KUBUAT KAU MENARIK UCAPANMU!" Aku kembali menudingnya sebal.

"Masa iya? Aku tak percaya." Ia mengangkat bahu tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Heh! Akan kubuktikan!" ucapku mantap, yakin pada ucapanku sendiri.

"Buktikan itu, Yuuya Sakaki."

Klik!

Eh?

Aku mengerjap saat ia mengangkat tangannya, terdapat sebuah alat perekam di tangannya. Tunggu! Jangan-jangan ...!

"Akan segera ku- _upload_. Kita lihat, Yuuya Sakaki. Apa kau benar-benar akan menepati ucapanmu? Saksi, semua teman chatting-mu. Kau tak ingin nantinya mendapat cibiran karena ternyata ucapanmu tadi hanya bualan semata, 'kan?"

Yang kuingat selain teriakanku saat itu, hanyalah senyuman liciknya ...

... yang sangat menyebalkan.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

A/N: Berhubung akan memasuki bulan puasa, ini fic MC yang saya publish sebelum pulkam. Kelanjutannya, saya publish sehabis pulkam, ya.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story By:**_ **Raze-Raze(Rue).**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T.**_

 _ **Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama.**_

 _ **Main Chara:**_ **Yuuto x Yuuya.**

 _ **Pair: Counterpart.**_

 _ **Warning: Semi-frontal, OOC, typo, AU, some mistakes EYD, Fanon.**_

 _ **A/N: Maaf lama~**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Kenyataan = Menyebalkan**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Akan segera ku-_ upload _. Kita lihat, Yuuya Sakaki. Apa kau benar-benar akan menepati ucapanmu? Saksi, semua teman_ chatting _-mu. Kau tak ingin nantinya mendapat cibiran karena ternyata ucapanmu tadi hanya bualan semata, 'kan?"_

 _Yang kuingat selain teriakanku saat itu, hanyalah senyuman liciknya ..._

 _... yang sangat menyebalkan._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Nah." Yuuto duduk bersandar di dinding, menghadap langsung ke arah Yuuya. Tangannya bersidekap, disertai senyuman sinis yang jelas-jelas meremehkan Yuuya. Yuuya mengerutkan keningnya, remaja itu menatap tajam lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya namun bagai pinang dibelah dua dengannya.

"Kau bilang akan membuatku bisa berkata sopan, kalau perlu sekalian tingkahku, 'kan?" tanya Yuuto, memastikan. Yuuya membalasnya dengan anggukan mantap.

Yuuto menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, jelaskan apa yang kau maksud dengan kesopanan dari sudut pandangmu," pinta Yuuto.

"Hah?" Yuuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, apa maunya orang ini? Kenapa memintanya menjelaskan tentang kesopanan?

"Sudah jelas kesopanan itu tingkah laku yang baik, tahu tata krama, menghormati setiap orang. Apalagi jika ada tamu di rumahmu! Tamu semestinya dilayani, jangan buat ia menjadi tak betah! Juga tak lupa untuk membersihkan ruangan!"

Yuuto mengangguk paham dan memejamkan kedua matanya, "Begitu, ya ...," gumamnya.

Yuuya tersenyum puas, "Nah, sudah mengerti, 'kan? Sekarang bereskan rua—"

"Belum," sela Yuuto mendadak, memotong perkataan Yuuya.

"Heh? Belum? Apanya yang belum?" tanya Yuuya heran.

Yuuto membuka salah satu matanya dan melirik ke arah Yuuya, "Aku masih belum mengerti yang kau maksud membersihkan ruangan. Memangnya kamarku ini kotor?" tanya Yuuto kalem, tak ayal membuat sebuah perempatan besar muncul di kepala Yuuya.

Langsung saja, Yuuya berdiri dan menudingnya, "SUDAH JELAS, 'KAN?! KAMAR YANG BAGAIKAN KAPAL PECAH INI SANGAT KOTOR! TERLALU KOTOR! MALAH SEPERTI **TEMPAT SAMPAH**! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENYEBUTNYA TIDAK KOTOR?!" Yuuya membentak keras padanya, namun Yuuto sama sekali tak terlihat takut ataupun tersentak akan hal itu.

"Bagiku biasa saja," balas Yuuto santai.

BUK!

Sebuah lemparan bantal kembali menyerang wajah Yuuto.

"Biasa saja? Hebat! Hebat sekali, Tuan _**Kuro no Duelist**_! Sampah yang berserakan disertai sisa-sisanya ini kau sebut biasa saja dan tidak kotor? Heh! Lucu sekali," cibirYuuya sinis setelah melempar bantal pada Yuuto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Memang iya." Yuuto menurunkan bantal di wajahnya. "Jika menurutmu kotor, bersihkan saja sana," suruh Yuuto seraya menaruh bantal itu di kasur.

Yuuya mengernyit kesal, "Apa-apaan itu? Itu tugasmu! Kenapa malah aku yang harus melakukannya?" protes Yuuya jengkel.

Yuuto nyengir mendengarnya, "Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Bagiku ini masih belum kotor, jadi aku tak mau membereskannya jika belum kotor bagiku. Jika bagimu kotor, ya, bersihkan," sahut Yuuto sembari menopang dagunya.

Emosi Yuuya meningkat, nyaris saja ia akan menghantam laptop Yuuto ke kepala empunya, jika saja Yuuto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ah, atau sebenarnya kau tak mampu ...? Kau sebenarnya mau mengakui bahwa kau tak sanggup melakukannya, eh, Yuuya Sakaki?" tanya Yuuto dengan nada suara seolah meremehkan.

Tertantang, Yuuya kembali menuding Yuuto, "Jangan sembarangan bicara! Tentu saja aku sanggup! Berbeda dengan orang pemalas dan jorok sepertimu!"

"Masa? Coba buktikan. Jika dalam sehari tak selesai, kau kalah," tukas Yuuto, ekspresi wajahnya saat ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan di mata Yuuya. Ingin rasanya Yuuya menonjok wajahnya itu sekarang juga.

Tenang, tenang ... ia harus sabar ... Walau bagaimanapun, Yuuya akan memberinya pelajaran! Lihat saja!

" _Bring it on_! Lihat saja nanti!" Yuuya mengangkat dan mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Eh, tunggu. Jika hanya begitu, rasanya tak menarik," cetus Yuuto, pemuda itu mengusap dagunya sambil melirik ke arah lain.

"Hah? Tak menarik bagaimana?" tanya Yuuya, tangannya diturunkannya kembali, meski kepalannya tak dilepas.

"Membosankan jika tak ada ... sesuatu yang dipertaruhkan, bukan?" celetuk Yuuto menjawab pertanyaan Yuuya.

"Sesuatu ...?" Yuuya terdiam, berpikir. Benar juga, jika dia menang, siapa tahu ia bisa meminta sesuatu yang bagus untuk memenangkan tantangan Yuuto. Seperti ... menyuruh Yuuto melayaninya selama sehari, mungkin?

Tanpa disadari oleh Yuuya, segaris tipis seringaian kecil tak terlihat oleh mata muncul pada paras Yuuto. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu, sesuatu yang licik tentunya.

"Aku setuju! Jika aku menang! Besok selama sehari, kau harus melakukan apapun yang kusuruh!" Seru Yuuya menyetujui, ia benar-benar yakin dapat memenangkan duel ronde pertama.

"Oke, tak masalah. Tapi, jika aku yang menang ...," ucapan Yuuto terputus, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan berdiri menghampiri Yuuya.

Yuuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. Baru saja ia akan bertanya lagi, Yuuto sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan mencengkramnya ke dinding.

"Gh!" Yuuya terkejut, terlebih saat menyadari wajah Yuuto kini begitu dengan dengannya.

Di sisi lain, Yuuto tersenyum kecil melihat Yuuya menatapnya shock. "Terkejut, Yuuya Sakaki?" tanya Yuuto.

"A-apa-apaan kau?!" Bentak Yuuya, rona merah muncul menodai wajahnya. Ia menatap tajam kedua permata _onyx_ Yuuto.

"Hanya ingin mengatakan ... jika aku yang menang, maka ...," ucapan Yuuto kembali terhenti, pemuda itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Yuuya, "... tak masalah jika aku merasakan bibir mungilmu yang menggoda itu, 'kan, eh, Yuuya Sakaki?" Yuuto menutup matanya dan menjilat pipi kanan Yuuya.

Kedua mata Yuuya membulat sempurna, ia sudah ingin menampar Yuuto sekarang juga, tetapi cengkraman kuncian Yuuto pada tubuhnya terlalu kuat. Sial, tak disangka tenaga Yuuto kuat juga. Untungnya, Yuuto segera melepas cengkramannya dan menjauh beberapa langkah dari Yuuya.

"Bagaimana? Batas waktumu dua jam ..."

Yuuto mengatur jam alarm di atas meja.

"... dari sekarang."

* * *

Namaku Yuuya Sakaki. Umurku 16 tahun, siswa _You Show High School_ di _Maiami City_. Kebetulan sekarang sedang liburan, jadi aku dan temanku bersama-sama ke _Heartland City_. Sialnya, karena suatu hal, aku terpisah dengan temanku itu dan terperangkap di suatu tempat di mana kau tak akan tahan untuk tinggal di sini selama tiga hari. Aku jamin itu.

Ini baru hari pertama, sudah nyaris setengah hari aku di sini, dan sudah untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku mengusap keringatku.

Bagaimana tidak? Karena mulut besarku, tanpa sengaja aku termakan perangkapnya. Untuk membuatnya bisa berbicara sopan, berarti aku harus mengupayaka hal itu. Oh, bagus. Rasanya aku menggali liang kuburku sendiri.

Pertama, dia bertanya, bagaimana caranya bersikap sopan untuk seorang pemula? Langsung saja, aku menjelaskan bahwa salah satunya adalah memperlakukan tamu dengan baik dan membereskan ruangan. Tanpa mengetahui hal itu malah membuatku terserang senjata makan tuan.

Kedua, imbalan yang harus kutebus jika aku kalah. Hih! Mana sudi kulakukan itu!

Aku menoleh, kedutan di keningku bertambah saat kulihat kembaran brengsekku sedang tidur nyenyak di kasurnya meski hanya beberapa menit aku mencari-cari peralatan untuk bersih-bersih. Sementara aku, harus berurusan dengan tugas bersih-bersih membereskan sampah, timbunan pakaian kotor dan pakaian bersih, menyapu lantai, dan lainnya. Memangnya aku pembantunya?!

Tetapi ..., hh ... Aku menghela napas panjang, salahku juga malah setuju saat dia menantangku. Payah kau, Yuuya Sakaki!

Duk!

Aku menepuk keningku, rona merah kembali muncul di wajahku. Aaargh! Yuuya! Hilangkan bayangan itu! Cih! Dasar kembaran sial! Beraninya dia mencengkram dan menjilat pipiku!

"Dasar brengsek ...," gumamku agak keras, malah bagus jika dia mendengarnya di mimpinya. Ingin rasanya sekalian kusiram kepalanya dengan air cucian bekas pel.

Aku beranjak ke kamar depan, yang dijadikan Kuro-kuso sebagai ruang tengah. Ruang ini kotor penuh debu, meski tak separah kamar tidur Kuro-kuso. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, hanya ada sebuah lemari buku, beberapa botol air mineral yang masih utuh, dan kotak-kotak kardus di pojok ruangan yang entah apa isinya.

Aku meraih sebuah pembersih debu yang tergantung di sisi dinding. Oh, rupanya si Brengsek itu memiliki alat-alat kebersihan yang lengkap, tetapi nyaris semua alat-alat ini ikut berdebu, pasti tak pernah dipakai olehnya. Dasar pemalas!

Cklek!

Aku membuka pintu kamar apartemennya, untung saja tak dikunci olehnya. Ah~ betapa segarnya udara luar, berbeda sekali dengan udara di dalam kamar ini. Aku menepuk-nepuk pembersih debu berbahan bulu di tanganku, menyingkirkan debu-debu yang menempel pada helai bulu-bulunya.

Setelah selesai, barulah aku kembali masuk ke dalam. Sebelum itu, aku menyempatkan menutup hidung dan mulutku dengan sebuah kain berwarna putih, aku juga mengenakan _goggle_ kesayanganku agar mataku tak kelilipan nantinya saat bersih-bersih.

Mula-mula, aku membuka jendela depan untuk membiarkan udara masuk selain dari pintu depan, sulit dibuka karena engselnya macet. Sudah dapat ditebak, Kuro-kuso pasti terlalu malas untuk membukanya. Lalu, aku memindahkan beberapa barang kecil yang ada di atas lemari ke lantai, tak lupa membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan semua buku di dalamnya. Barulah aku menyeka debu-debu pada lemari tersebut.

Ih, banyak sekali debunya. Masa iya apartemen ini benar-benar ditinggali? Kenapa seperti rumah kosong yang sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun tak pernah ditinggali? Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Kardus-kardus itu nampaknya belum pernah dibuka, segelnya masih rapat, berarti aku hanya perlu menyingkirkan debunya saja dan menyusunnya agar lebih rapi. Tidak diletakkan secara sembarangan seperti ini.

Usai menyingkirkan debu, aku beralih pada sapu, menyapu debu-debu yang mengotori seluruh lantai. Bahkan rasanya aku ragu ada tempat untuk berpijak di sini. Debu-debu beterbangan seperti yang kuduga, untung saja nyaris seluruh wajahku tertutup, tak akan ada masalah dengan debu-debu ini.

Selesai membereskan debu, aku meraih kain lap basah di ember berisi air yang sempat kuambil di kamar mandi. Untung saja di rumah aku sering membantu ibu bersih-bersih, jadi tanganku sudah cukup mahir dalam bersih-bersih. Meskipun ibu jauh lebih baik dan lebih telaten, sih ... Ah, sudahlah.

Dengan telaten, kubersihkan lemari dan lantai keramik menggunakan lap basah. Sayang sekali tak ada sapu pel biasa, mungkin karena pemilik apartemen ini tak pernah berpikir untuk mengepel lantainya. Ya ampuuun! Kotor sekali! Baru beberapa kali usap, kainnya sudah sekotor ini. Bukannya debu-debu sudah kuseka? Kenapa masih banyak yang menempel? Oh, astaga. Aku semakin ragu kamar ini benar-benar ditinggali.

"Jika dia bangun, akan kulempar kain ini ke wajahnya. Mampus kau nanti ...," gumamku sembari tertawa sinis membayangkan reaksinya saat kulempari kain kotor.

Butuh perjuangan keras, untunglah akhirnya aku berhasil menyingkirkan debu-debu yang menempel entah berapa tahun tak pernah dibersihkan. Fyuh! Melelahkan sekali.

Aku mengusap keringatku, rasa haus mulai menghampiriku, tenggorokanku terasa kering. Tetapi pekerjaanku belum selesai, aku masih harus menyusun barang-barang di ruangan ini dengan rapi. Biarlah, ditunda saja minumnya.

Aku menyingsingkan lenganku lagi, kulepas kain yang menutupi setengah wajahku, tak lupa kutarik kembali _goggle_ yang menutupi mataku hingga terpasang di atas poni. Yosh!

Aku mulai meraih beberapa buku, kususun satu per satu dengan teratur dari ukurannya, atau menyusunnya sesuai nomor volume jika ada buku yang sama. Sejujurnya aku takjub, tak kusangka si brengsek ini suka membaca buku,bahkan buku-bukunya mengandung isi yang berat. Kebanyakan ensiklopedia hingga novel yang dari sinopsisnya bisa kuterka bergaya bahasa yang rumit.

Lucunya, terkadang kutemukan beberapa buku _shoujo manga_ dan buku cerita dongeng anak-anak. Rasanya perutku sangat geli sekarang. Tahan, Yuuya, tahan, nanti saja tertawanya.

Usai menyusun buku-buku, aku beralih menyusun kardus yang bertumpuk. Kukira isinya berat, ternyata ringan. Kira-kira apa isinya, ya? Sempat terlintas niat untuk membukanya, tapi kuurungkan. Lagipula tak sopan membuka dan melihatnya sembarangan, masih tersegel rapat lagi.

"Yeah! Akhirnya ruang tengah selesai!"

Aku tersenyum puas, hasil kerjaku memuaskan juga. Ruangan ini terlihat jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, rapi dan bersih, tidak kotor dan berdebu seperti sebelumnya.

Aku meraih botol minum air mineral ukuran besar, segera kubuka dan langsung meminum isinya. Fyuh! Segar! Tenggorokanku benar-benar kering rasanya, terbukti dari isi botol tersebut yang sudah berkurang setengahnya. Apalagi keringatku sudah banyak bercucuran, lelah bekerja. Aku menyalakan kipas angin ukuran kecil yang terpasang di dinding, angin sejuk langsung menerpaku. Segar sekali. Istirahat dulu, deh.

Kubuka lemari tempat tersimpannya buku, kupilih salah satu novel yang paling tipis di antara novel lain. Sejujurnya aku ragu untuk menyebutnya tipis, mengingat jumlah halamannya saja sampai lebih dari 200. Apa matanya tidak rusak membaca buku setebal ini? Oh, bahkan ensiklopedianya jauh lebih tebal. Dia ini kutu buku, ya ...?

Sembari menutup lemari, kuletakkan botol minumku di sebelahku. Aku duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan, kubuka lembar pertama buku tersebut, mulai membaca isinya. Kuharap gaya bahasanya tidak berat atau kepalaku malah pusing nantinya.

Harapanku terkabul, isinya tak terlalu berat. Meski ada beberapa kata yang kurang kumengerti, tetapi jalan ceritanya menarik. Untuk beberapa lama, aku terfokus membaca isi novel itu. Novel itu bercerita tentang perjuangan sekelompok pemusik, mereka mengadakan konser dengan begitu baik. Namun sebenarnya, mereka menyampaikan suatu pesan melalui lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh setiap biduan. Berkali-kali mereka nyaris tertangkap, bersembunyi, melarikan diri. Perjuangan yang berat sekali.

Kruyuuk~

Ups, perutku berbunyi. Aku melirik jam, pantas saja, sudah nyaris melewati jam makan siang. Apalagi aku habis bekerja, tak heran tenagaku terkuras hingga membuatku kelaparan begini.

Aku berdiri, kukembalikan buku novel itu di tempatnya semula sesudah menandai halamannya dengan pembatas buku. Kemudian berlalu ke dapur, melewati ruang tidur Kuro-kuso tentunya. Baru setengahnya, aku sudah bergeming heran melihatnya yang tertidur begitu pulasnya.

Mungkin aku perlu menyiram air es padanya sekarang juga.

Kakiku kembali bergerak, melangkah menuju dapur kecil. Oh, astaga, rasanya aku nyaris pingsan ... Tertutupi dinding, tumpukan piring kotor dan sisa-sisa nasi yang menempel membuat kepalaku pusing. Astaga, dapur ini tak kalah joroknya.

Sembari menutup hidung, aku menoleh ke lemari kaca kecil yang digunakan untuk menyimpan piring, gelas, dan lainnya. Keningku mengerut melihat jumlah piring, gelas, dan peralatan sejenisnya yang cukup banyak. Bukannya Kuro-kuso hanya tinggal sendirian? Kenapa masih banyak piring yang tersimpan tak digunakan?

Aku membuka laci paling bawah lemari, kulihat sebotol minyak goreng dan beberapa bumbu dan sebungkus mentega tersusun di situ. Sekali lagi keningku mengerut, masa iya dia hobi masak?

Kututup lacinya sebelum membuka laci kedua, tak ada isinya sama sekali. Kosong melompong. Barulah kubuka laci terakhir, kutemukan beberapa butir telur, sebungkus roti yang masih aman dikonsumsi, ramen instan, dan bungkusan plastik yang berisi sedikit beras.

Sekarang aku meragukan pemikiranku barusan yang mengira Kuro-kuso itu hobi memasak.

Kepalaku bergerak, menoleh ke belakang, melihat tumpukan piring kotor tersebut. Sejujurnya aku masih capek, tapi tak enak juga jika piring-piring iu dibiarkan. Napsu makanku rasanya nyaris menghilang.

Entah tenaga darimana, lengan bajuku kembali kusinsingkan. Kunyalakan keran dan mulai bekerja dengan busa yang sudah dipenuhi buih. Agar tak bosan, aku mencuci sambil bersenandung, menyanyikan lagu _Future Fighter_. Kuakui, itu lagu yang dinyanyikan Kuro-kuso juga sebelumnya, tetapi itu juga lagu yang sebenarnya kusukai sejak dulu.

Satu demi satu, kubersihkan dan mengusapnya peralatan yang kini sudah bersih dengan kain kecil. Barulah kususun dengan rapi di lemari kecil tersebut. Tak lupa kuambil kembali sapu, menyingkirkan debu-debu di lantai. Sama seperti di ruang tengah tadi, nyaris semua sisi di lantai hingga setiap benda di dapur itu kubersihkan.

Beres!

Aku kembali tersenyum puas, kini ruang tengah dan dapur sudah bersih dan rapi.

Gemuruh di perutku menggema, rasa lapar kembali menghampiriku. Bergegas kubuka laci tempat menyimpan bahan makanan yang bagiku terlihat hanya seadanya saja. Kuambil empat butir telur, roti, dan beras, kubawa menuju kompor listrik di pojok ruangan.

Kutuangkan semua butir beras pada sebuah baskom kecil dan kubawa ke wastafel, keran dinyalakan kembali, jemariku dengan lincah mencuci beras. Tadinya aku berniat memasak satu takar saja, tetapi jumlah sisanya nanti tak lebih dari setengah takar, sekalian saja kutanak semuanya di _rice cooker_ yang kuyakin sudah lama tak terpakai.

Berikutnya, kupanggang roti di atas teflon. Hanya empat lembar yang kupanggang, sisanya kusimpan kembali di dalam laci. Kuoleskan mentega pada setiap roti yang selesai dipanggang, wangi dari mentega yang meleleh karena panas roti menggelitik hidungku, membuat gerumuh di perutku semakin keras.

Lalu, kugoreng telur menjadi telur dadar sebanyak dua buah dan kuletakkan dalam dua piring kecil berbeda. Kutaburi garam pada setiap telur, baunya kembali membuat perutku berbunyi.

Ya ampun, rasanya aku seperti membuat sarapan. Meskipun yang kumasak ini untuk makan siang.

Tunggu, bagaimana dengan makan malamku nanti?

Suara dari _rice cooker_ mengejutkanku, sepertinya nasi sudah matang. Kuambil dua buah cawan, cawan-cawan itu kuisi nasi dari _rice cooker_. Oh, rupanya masih tersisa sedikit, biarlah, siapa tahu aku akan tambah nanti.

Tunggu ..., kenapa aku membagi nasinya di dua mangkuk ...?

Kulirik Kuro-kuso yang dengan kurang ajarnya masih tidur nyenyak. Bagus, tanpa sadar aku memasak bagianmu juga. Aku menghela napas panjang, sudahlah, biar saja.

Berhubung dapur ini kecil, tak mungkin untuk makan di sini. Sepertinya aku harus membawanya ke ruang tengah, tak mungkin aku makan di ruang kamar Kuro-kuso yang masih sangat jorok. Dari dalam lemari, kuambil sebuah nampan. Nasi, roti, dan telur. Sekali lagi kukatakan, ini bukan sarapan. Kususun semuanya di lantai ruang tengah.

Selesai.

* * *

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **End Yuuya's POV**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

Yuuya mengernyit. Mengapa Yuuto masih tidur? Rasanya sudah lebih dari empat jam, dia masih berkelana di alam mimpi dengan nyenyaknya? Memangnya dia tak tidur tadi malam? Atau malah setiap malam tak pernah tidur?

Tetapi, tidak. Yuuya harus membangunkan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya ini sekarang, mana mungkin ia mau semua masakannya yang terlanjur dihidangkan jadi terbuang sia-sia karena tak dimakan.

Sayang sekali tak ada es batu, padahal Yuuya sudah berniat menyiramnya dengan air es.

"Oi, bangun."

"Hei, bangun!"

"Ck! Kuro no Duelist!"

"BANGUN, BRENGSEK!"

BUK!

"Gah!"

Yuuya tersenyum puas melihat korbannya—Yuuto—terbangun karena tinju mautnya, salah satu dari 1001 cara membangunkan kawan sekamarnya ini selama tiga hari ke depan.

"Argh ..., tidak bisa membangunkanku lebih lembut lagi?" keluh Yuuto seraya bangkit dari lantai untuk sekedar duduk seraya mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Kau? Heh, dengan cara biasa, tak akan ampuh. Cara ini jauh lebih cepat," sahut Yuuya santai, "cepat mandi, har—Jangan tidur lagi!" Seru Yuuya ketika Yuuto meraih selembar selimut dan kembali merebahkan diri di lantai.

"Mnh~ aku masih mengantuk," tutur Yuuto seraya menyelimuti dirinya.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur lagi! Ayo bangun!" Omel Yuuya seraya menarik-narik selimut Yuuto.

"Tak mau, aku ngantuk. Lagipula ini masih jam tidurku," tolak Yuuto kalem, tangannya sibuk mempertahankan selimutnya. Sebelah matanya terbuka, melirik kembaran tak resminya.

"Oi! Brengs—Huwa!"

Bruk!

Yuuya terkejut saat tangan kanannya mendadak ditarik, menyebabkan tubuhnya oleng dan terjatuh menimpa Yuuto. Tak berhenti sampai situ, Yuuto mengambil kesempatan dengan cara memeluk Yuuya, menjadikannya guling.

"Ah~ tambahan guling~"

"Aku bukan guling! Lepaskan!" Jerit Yuuya kesal, memberontak.

Yuuto tak mau kalah, ia mencengkram erat Yuuya di pelukannya. "Ogah~ mumpung kau hangat~ sekalian saja kujadikan guling~"

"GAH! BRENG—" Teriakan Yuuya terhenti ketika bibir mungilnya dibungkam oleh sesuatu yang lembut.

"Akhirnya diam juga." Yuuto menyeringai kecil melihat Yuuya yang terbengong menatapnya. Namun, saat itu juga, Yuuto menelan ludahnya saat Yuuya berteriak ...

" _MISSILE KICK_!"

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Yuuto, Yuuya mengikuti bela diri semenjak usia tiga tahun. Meski tenaga Yuuto sebenarnya jauh lebih kuat, tetapi tendangan di salah satu titik vital, cukup untuk membuatnya tak bisa bangun untuk beberapa lama.

Berbeda dengan Yuuya yang begitu puas bisa melampiaskan semua rasa lelahnya.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Horeee~! Akhirnya bisa di-update juga! Sungguh saya sangat bersalah karena selalu memilih tidur di waktu luang, mengingat saya sudah kelas 3 SMK, tugas menumpuk ...

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca! ^^

 _ **Reply Review to**_ **Ratu Obeng** _ **:**_ Terima kasih untuk _review_ -nya.

Oya? Itu aslinya pertengkaran Raze dengan adik, berhubung Raze selalu menjadi kakak durhaka di mata adik Raze.

Bener! Bener, tuh! Yuuto cuman kepentok jaim biar dikira cool sama bidadari yang datang ke apartemennya! *ditendang*

Hasil upload-annya berupa kata-kata Yuuya yang direkam Yuuto bahwa Yuuya akan membuat Yuuto menarik ucapannya~ X3

Makasih sudah membaca. ^^


End file.
